This application claims the priority of German Application No. 197 38 829.9, filed Sep. 5, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a roof arrangement consisting of two panel-shaped roof parts which are divided in the transverse direction of the vehicle, individually removable, and replaceable. The roof parts, when mounted, engage at their opposite end areas in a self-centering manner in external recesses on the roof frame and therebetween. Both roof parts are held by latching devices located in their seam area.
A roof arrangement is shown in DE 29 29 915 A1. The seam area two roof parts rest on a cross member connecting both roof frames with one another. The roof parts are supported by the member and with further reinforcement by the roof parts pressing against gaskets on the transverse member side by means of eccentric latches.